Trevor Phillips vs Vito Scaletta
Trevor Phillips vs Vito Scaletta is Peep4Life's thirty-fifth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 5! Grand Theft Auto vs Mafia! War heroes turned criminals clash in battle. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Vito pulled up just outside Joe's house. He was just about to enter when he saw someone move up to his car and try to break in. "Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Vito demanded, pulling a pistol. Trevor groaned. "Alright, take her..." Trevor said before breaking the window of the car. "Motherfucker..." Vito complained, punching Trevor in the face. "You're asking for it." Trevor responded, pulling a pistol of his own. 'Here we go! ' Both men fired and Vito backed up to the wall near Joe's door. He ducked behind cover and switched to his M1 Garand. Trevor responded with his sniper rifle. The two took turns to peek around their cover and fire, but they were getting nowhere so Trevor took a grenade and threw it Vito's way. "Fuckin' bastard!" Vito cried, breaking for the door. He broke inside the flat just before the explosion and walked through the building to flank Trevor. Vito rushed to where his opponent was but Trevor had moved up to inspect the grenade damage. "Missed me, asshole!" Vito taunted. Trevor fired with a pistol, forcing the cocky Sicilian into cover. Vito took the time to swap for a throwing item of his own, hurling a Molotov at Trevor, who escaped the flames and the explosion of the car. Swapping for his Shrewsbury Micro SMG, Trevor fired in short bursts at his opponent. Vito responded in kind by using his MP40. Vito gained the advantage with a superior range, tagging Trevor on the shoulder. The Sicilian smiled, advancing on Trevor preparing for an execution when suddenly, Phillips pulled a knife on him. Vito went to open fire but found he had an empty magazine. He threw the gun at Trevor and tried to block the knife. The two tussled before Vito kicked Trevor in the gut. Trevor dropped the knife but punched Vito right on the chin before trying to strangle him. Vito struggled against Trevor's full weight and strength but managed to reach the knife he had previously dropped. Trevor saw this and went to also grab the blade, allowing Vito to free himself. As Scaletta got up, Trevor smacked him with the butt of his SMG. "Son of a bitch..." a dazed Vito responded, staggering behind cover. The two made their ways to the road where Trevor shot a man driving a car. Trevor got in and attempted to run down Vito, who rolled out the way and got into a car of his own, giving chase. Vito leaned a Grease Gun up and fired at the back of Trevor's car. "Where's this crazy fuck going?" Vito wondered. Trevor glanced back in the mirror, seeing Vito gaining on him. "Let's see him cope with THIS!" Trevor thought to himself, dropping a grenade on the road. The explosion didn't catch Scaletta's car but it fucked up a nearby taxi for sure. Vito drove up alongside Trevor and turned his fire that way. Trevor also shot back but a bus came between the two, providing sufficient cover. Vito threw a Molotov at Trevor, but the cocktail forced both cars to crash on the highway. Trevor escaped his car, taking his AK-47. He advanced on Vito's car but Scaletta had escaped to the other side of the road. The two shot over the roof of the car, Trevor backing away. Vito closed the distance using his shotgun for close quarters. Trevor disarmed him and the two engaged in a fistfight. Trevor broke Vito's nose with a stiff elbow but Vito knocked teeth from Trevor's mouth with a vile punch. As Trevor stumbled backwards, Vito pulled a revolver and pointed it at the head of Phillips. Trevor ducked one shot but as he drew his weapon, Vito hit him across the face and shot him through the forehead. Trevor's body fell back and Scaletta went to push it off the side of the bridge. "See you in hell. Fucking prick!" 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:GTA vs Mafia themed DBX's Category:Gun Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights